


A better night's sleep

by Nary



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunion Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "Does it really feel right to you, being here without him?"Trevor didn't have to ask who she meant.  "I doubt he'd really want to be here when he has all of the Belmont Holdandall of his father's castle to sulk around in.""He's all alone," Sypha said.  "I can't stop thinking of how lonely he must be.""He's probably just about to settle in for a nice decade-long nap," Trevor said, but his heart wasn't in it.  "You're going to say... we need to go back," he said, as Sypha matched his last five words perfectly.





	A better night's sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



Trevor and Sypha had been on the road for three days, making their way through the ravaged countryside of Wallachia. It was a disconcerting experience - sometimes they might go for hours without seeing any obvious signs of the destruction that had been visited upon this land, and then they would come across what remained of a village where no one had been spared the vengeance of the demon hordes. Sypha always insisted on venturing into these communities anyway, to see if there might be any survivors they could help, and Trevor agreed because it was equally possible there would be survivors from the other side, who needed to be dispatched.

In the village of Viscri, however, they found neither - no demons left to be slaughtered, and no humans remaining to be aided. The houses and shops were simply empty, those that were still standing, although there were clear signs of violence and a hasty flight on the part of the survivors. Trevor found the village inn and promptly claimed them the best room in the house, for whatever that was worth. "Sleeping in a proper bed for once," he enthused.

"Why is it proper?" Sypha wanted to know. "What is improper about sleeping in the back of the wagon, or under a tree for that matter?"

"It just is," Trevor said. "For one thing, the room has a door. Privacy makes anything more proper."

"There is no one here to be private from," Sypha pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing up and down a couple of times to test it out. 

"Just humor me." Trevor shut the door with a wolfish smile.

Afterwards, though, neither of them could get to sleep. "This bed is very soft," Sypha noted, rolling over for the twenty-seventh time in her effort to get comfortable.

"You're just not used to it," said Trevor, although he had to admit it was indeed extremely soft, and sagged in the middle so that they wound up struggling to escape from the valley that sucked them into its depths. 

"It's stupid," Sypha said grumpily. "How do people sleep like this? Maybe I will go sleep in the wagon anyway."

"Well then, maybe I'll go find out if any of the bottles behind the bar still have anything left in them."

Sypha frowned at that. "Trevor, you know that is not a good idea."

"Neither is going to sleep outdoors by yourself - there could still be demons around."

They stared at one another, each weighing whether it was worth getting into a fight over this. Sypha sat up in bed (admittedly, it took some doing, and she looked ridiculous as she flailed around in order to get herself into a sitting position) and folded her arms. Trevor could tell that she was prepared to be just as stubborn as he was. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "Have it your way. We'll go sleep in the wagon together."

Even once they were settled back in their usual spot in the wagon, though, they remained restless. "This doesn't feel right," Sypha said eventually.

"All right, your ladyship, what else do you need?" Trevor asked. 

The moonlight angled sharply across her face as she turned to him. "You know."

"Again?" Trevor gave a longsuffering shrug. "I suppose, if I have to..."

"Not that," Sypha told him, giving him an affectionate swat. "Does it really feel right to you, being here without him?"

Trevor didn't have to ask who she meant. "I doubt he'd really want to be here when he has all of the Belmont Hold _and_ all of his father's castle to sulk around in."

"He's all alone," Sypha said. "I can't stop thinking of how lonely he must be."

"He's probably just about to settle in for a nice decade-long nap," Trevor said, but his heart wasn't in it. "You're going to say... we need to go back," he said, as Sypha matched his last five words perfectly.

Once they'd made up their minds, there was no point in waiting any longer. They harnessed the horses and turned the wagon back towards the castle. When they weren't travelling at their previous meandering pace, they made the trip in two days. They didn't talk a great deal about what they were doing, or what they would do when they got there. "What if he doesn't want us there?" Trevor asked once, in an unaccustomed moment of uncertainty.

"Then we can leave again," Sypha told him, taking his hand. "But I don't think that will happen."

It was almost dusk when they pulled up outside the castle, its arcane architecture casting long shadows over the surrounding landscape. "Do we knock?" Trevor said as he unfastened the horses and left them to graze, eyeing the structure's imposing door, but Sypha was already making her way up the stairs. She banged on the door, and Trevor followed her when it swung open and she stepped inside.

The place was still a wreck - signs of the vicious battle that had raged there only a short while ago still plain to see. "Hello?" called Trevor, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

Alucard appeared at the top of the stairs, ghost-like in his pallor. He stood there for a long moment, as if trying to compose his thoughts, but when he finally spoke, all that came out was, "You came back."

"Yes, well, Sypha couldn't sleep without you," Trevor said, trying to make light of the moment. "And she gets cranky when she can't sleep."

"I thought you wanted to find your family," Alucard said to Sypha as he began to descend the long staircase.

"Yes," Sypha replied. "That's why we're here." She met him halfway, taking his hand in hers, and then beckoned for Trevor to join them. Trevor made his way up there more slowly, rubbing the back of his neck the way he did when he was embarrassed.

"What about your grand adventures, and all the trouble you were going to get into?" Alucard asked.

"You're plenty of trouble," Trevor told him with a smirk, then realized exactly what he'd just said and blushed fiercely.

Sypha smiled and took Trevor's hand as well. "And this can be an adventure too." She rose on her tiptoes to give Trevor a kiss, and then turned to give one to Alucard as well. Then she stood back, as though she was waiting for something. Both of them stared at her, then looked at one another, then back at Sypha.

"What?" said Trevor.

"Just kiss already!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

They could hardly refuse her (entirely reasonable) demand. Trevor tried closing his eyes, and then angling his neck just a little, aiming for what he was fairly sure was Alucard's mouth. Apparently Alucard had much the same idea, and their faces collided awkwardly in a way that made Sypha laugh. "Try again," she told them when she'd stopped giggling.

The second try went better than the first. Still, Trevor was pretty sure he was making a fool of himself, blushing and fumbling around like a novice. When he opened his eyes and saw Alucard's golden gaze staring back, he felt a shock go through him like a blade, knocking the breath out of him. Alucard just smiled and put an arm around his waist to pull him closer and kiss him again. 

Sypha clapped her hands, delighted. "Much better!" 

"So, ah," Trevor said after he could breathe again. "Do you have...someplace... we can sleep?" It was a huge castle, it had to have more bedrooms than the one they'd killed Dracula in - that would probably be a mood-killer, Trevor guessed. "Bearing in mind that apparently Sypha hates beds."

"I don't hate beds," she protested. "Just stupid ones that are too soft."

"There is still a great deal of work to do here to make it habitable," Alucard said. "In the meantime, I have another idea..."

That was how they found themselves once again in the back of the wagon, which was somewhat more cramped with all three of them in it. They didn't mind the close quarters, though, and Sypha was very good at coordinating the men. With her guidance they had soon undressed, and before Trevor knew what was happening, Alucard was on him, lips pressing him down, one hand grasping for his cock while the other grasped his wrist. His natural instinct was to return the pressure, pushing back against him, but despite his slender frame, Alucard was strong. Besides, Trevor realized after a few moments, he didn't want to fight back. He felt Sypha's hand against his side, the softness of her thigh as she brushed against his, and that helped him to relax into the embrace.

Alucard, despite his eagerness, was seemingly in no hurry. He teased Trevor, kissing along his throat, his long hair trailing across Trevor's body. "No teeth," Trevor managed to say just before Alucard lightly scraped his skin with his delicate fangs, making him shiver with pleasure. 

"None at all?" Alucard asked with a smile. 

"Forget I said that," Trevor replied. He responded by trying to return the gesture - although his teeth weren't so sharp, he could still draw a gasp from the other man when he gently nipped at his shoulder. 

Sypha murmured encouragement to them both, urging them on. When Trevor glanced over at her he was unexpectedly gratified, and more than a little aroused, to see that she was watching them with her hand firmly between her legs, fingers working frantically. "You look so good together," she gasped, biting her lip. "Keep going." 

Then Alucard rubbed his thumb across the slick tip of Trevor's cock, and that drew his attention back to what he was meant to be doing. He couldn't quite reach Alucard's cock from this position, not with his hand at least, but he was able to bring his thigh up between his legs and give him something to grind his hips against. Alucard's skin was cool to the touch, but Trevor felt the heat of his cock like a brand. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he thrust against Trevor, and the moan he made was good, very good in fact, but Trevor felt like he could do better. He sought out the hard bud of Alucard's nipple, fondling it with callused fingers, and was rewarded with a sharper gasp. That only made him grin and do it again, harder. Alucard hissed and writhed against him. "More," he managed to get out between gritted teeth.

Sypha paused in her endeavors to run her hand along Alucard's back, finishing with a quick slap on the ass. "I agree," she said. "Definitely more." 

Once again, Sypha proved excellent at directing them to get exactly what she wanted, and soon she had them rearranged so that Alucard was on top of her, kneeling between her legs. Trevor recognized the adorable little squeak she made when he slid into her, since he'd gotten fairly familiar with provoking that sound himself in the past few days. Still, he was a bit uncertain about what he was supposed to do here, despite having received his instructions. Fortunately Alucard seemed to have no such uncertainty, and was able to reach back and help guide him in. Trevor was amazed at the sensation, and only remembered he was expected to do more when Alucard's hips pushed back against him as he thrust into Sypha. 

After a few awkward starts at coordinating their motions, they soon fell into a rhythm that worked remarkably well. It couldn't last long, though - they were all so overstimulated that all it took was Sypha's desperate whimpering, building into a sudden wail of pleasure, to unbalance the complicated system they had developed. Sypha's fingers dug into Alucard's shoulders as she came, and Trevor could feel the wave pass through him, driving him deeper. He came in a harsh burst, feeling as though each drop was being wrung out of him by the hot grip of Alucard's ass as he shuddered between them, utterly undone.

They disentangled themselves enough to lie down, Sypha nestled up against Alucard on one side and Trevor with an arm lazily draped over him on the other. "This isn't bad," Trevor said eventually. "But I'm not sleeping in the wagon forever when there's a perfectly good castle right there. You're just going to have to get used to beds, Sypha."

"She's asleep," Alucard said quietly.

"Typical," Trevor said, but he was on the verge of dozing off himself. He had to admit that she'd been right about coming back - and not just because they'd sleep better at night knowing a certain moody half-vampire was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
